everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Singe
Vincent Singe is the son of Babiole from Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tale by the same name. He is the younger brother of Nicole Singe. Info Name: Vincent Singe Age: 14 Parent's Story: Babiole Alignment: Royal Roommate: Anatoly Tsarov Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to explore many places with my winged dolphin. My "Magic" Touch: I can pilot a flying dolphin. Storybook Romance Status: Leona Gänsehirtin and I are going out. She's a very nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a bit condescending towards monkeys and a bit of a show-off towards humans. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's cool when you've got a dolphin in this class! Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I'm horrible at math. Best Friend Forever After: Aimé Dauphin, who shares my love of dolphins. My big sister Nicole counts too. Character Appearance Vincent is average height, with light brown hair that he parts to the left and light brown eyes. He wears a teal shirt, blue capris, and blue sandals. Personality In contrast to his sister, VIncent is more outgoing and social. He loves to dance and . He can be a real show-off and has a tendency to brag. He is very adept with teaching animals to speak, and enjoys conversing with htem. Biography Hey! My name is Vincent Singe. I am Babiole's son. My older sister Nicole's already told you about Mom. I'll probably talk about the story from Dad's point of view since I would like to follow him (after all, Nicole's already taken Mom's part). Dad's mother and Mom's mother were queens who were sisters. When Mom was born, she instantly turned into a monkey as per a curse brought about by the fairy Fanferluche. Dad was excited to see the monkey and begged his mother for it. He was given Mom as a pet, dressed her as a princess, and played with her. When they were older, Mom declared her love for Dad, he laughed it off and denied her request to marry him. He only wanted to marry the most beautiful princess in the world. After Mom fled, Dad did not see her for a while until she became human again and held a tournament at her castle. He was injured, and Mom nursed him back to health. But then Fanferluche took her away. Dad was given a winged dolphin to save her. He rescued Mom and married her, and their kingdoms were reconciled. I am the younger of two children. I go to Ever After High with Nicole. We get along well. I'm well-liked here, and I am pretty friendly and social, though I don't always like the attention. I'm a free spirit, and I would rather fly on my winged dolphin, Coquette. Mom and Dad have bred winged dolphins, and me and my sister got the best ones. I also have a girlfriend named Leona. Her twin sister Linda is dating the brother of Nicole's boyfriend Joseph. We're all good friends. I also get along with my roommate Anatoly. He's also got an older sister who is the same age as my sister. I guess I've got lots of friends! I can be kind of a show-off with animals, and sometimes I bring the monkeys from my parents' palace to school so I can teach them how to talk. I've been able to teach monkeys how to speak, dance, and walk upright. I take Dance Class-ic, and it's from here that I met my friend Duchess Swan. She's really good at dancing. I often explore Ever After High while riding Coquette. She's very good at flying, and she's also very friendly. I'm a Royal because I would like to continue my father's legacy. Trivia *Vincent's surname means "monkey" in French. *Vincent's winged dolphin Coquette got her name because Vincent finds her coquettish. She is the twin sister of Nicole's dolphin Babouche. *Vincent's physical appearance is based on that of German actor Jonas Nay. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Babiole Category:French